Rainy Day
by icedtea243
Summary: Ranma happens to land to a particular lost boy


**This is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy. This story is the only thing that belongs to me nothing else. Leave reviews.**

It had been just a normal day with ranma being launched for no reason into the atmosphere. This action had no doubt been triggered by an unstable akane with no resistance for violent impulses. This time though he really hadn't done anything wrong. He only said that he did not want any of akane's food because he was not hungry (also he didn't want to have an early death). Akane for no reason at all had sent him flying with the super mallet.

Now here he was soaring in the clouds ready for the cold water he seemed to be attracted too. When he ended up in a lake in the middle of a park it was no surprise when he got out now he was a girl and as usual and wet. How bad could her luck get than this? It started raining and hail the size of golf balls came down with it. All of a sudden she was pulled quickly from the storm into a nearby house. When Ranma looked it was Ryoga.

"Take a shower" He said. When Ranma started to argue she was already being directed to a spacious indoor bathroom. It had a white tile floor and a light blue wall with a pearl white ceiling. The bathroom had a large glass shower stretching half way across the room. Ranma was about to go in when Ryoga sprinkled something on her.

"Ryoga what was that?" Ryoga had a devious smile and said "Nothing I'll just take your clothes". With that he left and Ranma got in the shower and turned on the shower to hot.

"**RYOGA YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A WHORE I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR GODDAMNED THROAT YOU FUCKER I'll turn you in to bacon bits! **" and out charges a naked wet Ranma with a aura flaming so hot you could feel it from 3 miles away. "What the fuck did you do to me?" said an angry Ranma with clenched teeth and fist. Ryoga smiled "I solved all your problems" he laughed as if it was a joke."You got powder from the permanent lock". Ranma eyed him and asked "Permanent lock?" "What are you fucking talking about asshole" Ryoga calmly replied "It is a gift from the scientist who have been studying jusenkyo". "It can lock the person in a curse forever with no cure so it is a one time thing".

"Why would you want to do this?" said a furious Ranma. Ryoga only laughed at the sexy naked figure in front of him "Because stupid I want you to be mine." In what seemed like seconds he picked the redhead up and flung her onto a king sized bed. Ranma was in a daze from what Ryoga had said. The words were ringing in her head like her whole world had been turned upside down.

She had finally come back to her senses when she landed on something soft she tried to get up but Ryoga had pinned her down. "Let go of me jerk" she screamed terrified of what was about to happen if she couldn't escape. Ryoga just ripped of his clothing and answered "Don't try to resist or I might have to resort to more extreme measures". Ranma regained composure and said "Ryoga let go of me you don't have to do this". Ryoga said "I have been in love with you for a long time Ranma and I am not wasting my one and only chance to prove my love".

Ryoga kissed Ranma lovingly licking her lips and begging for entrance to explore the wonders of the inner cavern Ranma was holding. Ranma resisted and "Ryoga please stop isn't it enough I am lock as a girl why are you doing this to me." Ryoga said "Ranma I loved you since I first met you but you were a boy and I couldn't be together because of your honor but now I know that I can have you I want you to have my children, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you please love me".

Ranma was crying she secretly loved him to but why did he go after Akane? "Ryoga" He replied "Yes Ranma?""Why did you go after Akane?" "I knew that if I went after you as a man you would reject me and call me gay so I used Akane as a alternative".

Ryoga looked into Ranma's teary eyes and said "I'll make you a mine tonight". He started to kiss Ranma again and she let him in a tongue burst in to her mouth twisting and turning with Ranma's own. Ranma felt like she was losing her senses she thought (Goddamn Ryoga is a good kisser I can't stop). Then she felt something big rubbing against her thigh. It caused her to instinctively close her legs. But Ryoga's gaze reassured her. She slowly opened her legs and relaxed then Ryoga squeezed her right breast gently and got a cute little moan from it he smiled "Holy crap your breast are huge they like two gigantic fluffy watermelons" and went to her breast fondling them while kissing and sucking and hearing her make noises was seriously turning him on. Ranma noticed him getting very hard and saw something from a magazine about a woman servicing a man and hoped she wouldn't have to do that.

But as luck would have it Ryoga got up and said "Ranma could you please-" "I know what you are about to say" Ranma got up and look at Ryoga penis and was shocked at what she saw. Ryoga had a 15 inch rock hard dick "Ryoga your huge" "I was wondering when you were going to actually say it"."Am I really going to have to fit that in my mouth?"Ranma started licking the head of the cock and earned a quiet moan from Ryoga she started sucking the monstrous rod. "Damn it Ranma your good" Ranma was sucking and once in a while humming to hear a loud moan. Ryoga stopped her and said "lay back down and you will get more pleasure".

She did as she was told and lay down only to feel Ryoga dick penetrate her pussy and slam all the way in her depths. "Ahhh RYOGA it hurts!" Ryoga kissed Ranma and said "Sorry but you will get used to it faster this way". He held ranma for a few more minutes then heard "Okay you can move" He started pulling out and ramming back in her depths"Ahhh Ryoga feels so fucking good give me more make me cum oh yes fuck this is fucking amazing" "Ranma your so fucking tight your pussy is clenching on to me" Ranma started grabbing Ryoga around the neck and pulled Ryoga down clenching on to his back digging her nails in to his skin.

After 15 minutes Ranma screamed loud enough for the entire city to hear "I'm Cuming" "Me too Ranma!" Ranma's hot juices exploded on Ryoga's dick and Ryoga came inside of Ranma as the thick liquid poured in to her. They fell back breathing heavy Ryoga held Ranma and kissed her "I love you" Ranma smiled and said "I know you do".

**THE END**


End file.
